fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X800 Grand Magic Games: Earth, Wind, and Fire
"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" called the announcer through the microphone, "We've had some interesting matches so far, but now we get to see a very interesting match up. Warrior Angel's Reed Yuriko vs Dragon Gunfire's William Harrison. And here they come now!" William walked into the arena, his hands swinging by his sides. He smiled as he entered the arena, and raised his fist into the air. The crowd applauded in approval. "William is considered the second strongest Mage of Dragon Gunfire, and is also a famous magic teacher! But despite his kind exterior, he is still haled as the Monster of Earth and Storm!" The crowd roared with approval again. William couldn't stop smiling, he had no idea that he had garnered such popularity. This was actually his first public appearance. A tear dropped from his eyes, as he realized that his students had spread the word of his greatness. He wiped his face, and faced towards his opponent. Reed walked out into the arena, looking down as he adjusts his toque. Once he adjust it right he looked up and glared at his opponent with an exciting grind. "Alright i'm getting fire up." He said to himself loud enough to be heard by William. "Reed here is one of Warrior Angel's power houses and is the son of the once great hero of Ishgar and leader of the Elemental Guardians, Rex Yuriko. My my sound's like we'll be expecting quite a match today folks." Reed points over to William "Listen up Harrison i don't about you being one of your guilds strongest." He holds up his fist up to his face and ignites it on fire. "All i want to know is if have the heat to back up that blaze!" He says with a grin. William began moving his hand in a circular motion, a small tornado forming in it. "You should know Reed, that you have a disadvantage against a Mage like me. Fire doesn't do well against earth and air." He continued moving his hand, more and more air condensing into a larger and larger tornado. Reed grind "Heh we'll see about that." He said. A ring of fire appeared around him on the ground. "Fire-Make! Ring of Fire!" 'He called as the fire ring grew larger forming a tornado of fire, the tornado kept growing and growing until it was the same size as Williams. "'Gale Dragon's Cataclysm." William finally threw his mini tornado, it almost instantly expanding into a large tornado with high velocity winds, designed to exstinguish Reed's flames, and continue on towards him to pick him up into the air, and thrash him around. Before the 2 tornadoes clashed into each other William heard a faint voice from the fire tornado. "Fire-Make!" Was all he heard before the tornadoes clashed and extinguished each other out. Then he saw Reed leaping towards him holding 2 swords made of fire. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Reed came towards him ready to slash him with his swords. With a swift movement, William covered his arms in earth, and the flame swords shattered upon contact as he blocked with them, the highly condensed earth protecting him from the heat. "Like I said, you hold a disadvantage." Before Reed could regain his balance from the assault he had just launched, William aimed a swift blow, directed right towards his nose, his arms still covered in Earth. Williams fist punched a hole right through Reed. He made a grin on his face as his entire body turned into fire and withered away. William then heard a voice behind him. "What's the matter you can't tell the difference between a Decoy and the real thing?" Reed called as he was flying at William with a drill shooting fire from behind like a rocket. "Fire-Make Drilling Boost! And its like i said we'll see about that!" He called flying at him at incredible speed. William didn't even need to turn around. A wall made from erected itself behind him, blocking Reed's incoming assault, although, the earth hadn't come from William and Reed soon broke through it. That was all the time he needed however, as William was already high above Reed, and out of sight. With his legs clad in earth, he used his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic to send him crashing down on Reed, aimed right above him, in order to slam onto his back with immense force.